Season Five
'''Season Five '''is the fifth season of ''Batman: Shadow War. ''It introduces the League of Assassins including Ra's al Ghul and Talia al Ghul as well as more villains including Deadshot, Deathstroke, Copperhead and Electrocutioner. E1: League of Assassins At the Gotham Docks, Anarky's followers are seen torching a pile of contents from the cargos which they broke in and one of them announces that they will spread Anarky's word and ultimate goal to bring down the corrupt government and corporations while their fallen leader is still behind bars at Blackgate Penitentiary. Batman witnesses this and goes down there to arrest the terrorists however upon sneaking around and going to take them out, he is horrified to find them dismembered and decapitated with sword wounds. A shocked Batman wonders who could have done this, investigating the scene until it is revealed, in a nearby lighthouse, where Talia al Ghul and a group of swordsmen are watching them. Talia, appearing excited and happy, claims she found him. In the morning at the Batcave while Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon are in college, Bruce Wayne investigates evidence taken from the murder scene and then attempts to review footage that could have witnessed the massacre however all possible footage has been deleted mysteriously. The Batcomputer then reads the possible weapons that could have the victims' wounds; swords, more specifically the ones used by the League of Assassins. Bruce then had flashbacks, when he was younger and was trained by Ra's al Ghul as a potential member of the League of Assassins, where he was trained in martial arts, stealth tactics and swordsmanship. Bruce then remembered that Ra's attempted to coerce Bruce into executing a prisoner, however he refused, instead saving the man's life due to his moral code of no killing. Bruce helped the captive escape but the assassins caught up, forcing Bruce to battle them and managed to defeat the well-trained assassins. Ra's then confronted Batman himself and both swordsmen dueled, until an explosion from the building caused them to slide off the mountain. Despite Bruce's efforts to save him, Ra's fell off the mountain and was presumed dead. Bruce was then notified of a crime being taken place at a rooftop involving a homeless man being held hostage, Batman arrived only to find the dead hostage, causing him to feel some guilt for not being able to save him. Batman was then ambushed by a group of ninjas, however he defeated them and then Talia arrived to confront Batman, knowing of his secret identity. Batman then questioned her and Talia claimed that the murders were committed just to lure out Batman, urging him to join her to become the Head of the Demon and help the League of Assassins save the world. Batman though refused, disapproving her of her killings and stating he has to protect Gotham the right way. Talia, saddened and disappointed, become slowly enraged and attacked Batman. After Batman managed to defeat Talia, Ra's was then revealed to be alive still due to being resurrected by the Lazarus Pit, making one final attempt to turn Batman to their side. After another refusal, Ra's drags Batman into his illusion and both warriors duel in a sword fight. Batman emerges victorious as he disarms Ra's of his sword, then takes him down and holds both swords to his neck. Both Ra's and Talia try to convince Batman to kill him in order to replace Ra's as the new Head of the Demon, though Batman refuses to kill still and throws the swords on the ground. Batman then leaves the place, warning Ra's to not use the Lazarus Pit anymore and threatened him should he return to kill anyone else. Ra's is then left, wounded, and is disappointed along with his daughter. E2: Riddler's Attack After Riddler's recent defeat and humiliation after a failed attempt to kill Batman, he is seen imprisoned in Arkham Asylum where he is having a conversation with the Ventriloquist about plotting his vengeance on Batman and the entirety of Gotham. Meanwhile, Bruce is having a party at his mansion until Lucious Fox informs him in private of an incoming threat to Gotham; an encrypted message had been decoded about a warehouse which is apparently linked to an ultimate plan to end Gotham City. Fox claims it was found on a laptop inside a van found with hacking equipment and gear. The two search the van and looked through the equipment, managing to find another hidden message on the warehouse's location. Bruce becomes Batman during the night after announcing to everyone he is going on a business trip, then heads to the warehouse in the Batmobile. It is revealed in the warehouse that there is a laptop and Batman finds a video on it. The Riddler managed to record the video in secret at Arkham, mocking Batman's attempts to stop him and claims he will finally defeat him, then gives him a complex riddle. Batman solves the riddle to find another encrypted message, which Batman had Fox decrypt and it is revealed an army of U.S. military drones stolen and hacked by the Riddler which are given the order to tear Gotham apart. A concerned Batman called Gordon on the situation, who was also shocked and asked Batman what is he going to do, so the Dark Knight claimed he'll have to confront Riddler himself at Arkham and implies he may have hurt him if he doesn't coorperate. Gordon reluctantly allows Batman to do so. Batman and Gordon arrive at Arkham, heading to Riddler's cell and Gordon is seemingly alone, going inside Riddler's cell. Riddler then inquires where Batman is, so the lights turn off and suddenly come back on, Batman then appears from behind and Riddler comments on the act and admits Batman's scare tactics are intriguing. After Batman questions his plans, Riddler claims he wants Batman to publicly expose his identity or, within two hours, Gotham will face the drones' wrath. Batman left the Riddler's cell and told Gordon and his men to keep an eye on him while he deals with stopping the drones. Before leaving, the Riddler tells Batman a riddle before breaking down into laughter. After solving the riddle, Batman manages to locate a signal tower controlled by Riddler's men. Batman fought through the mercenaries at the tower and struggles to try to find a way to shut it down, only until Eli Knable shows up and attempts to stop Batman. Batman however fights Knable and after beating him, threatens to snap his arm if he doesn't talk. Knable then attempted to talk, but the tower suddenly went into self-destruction, forcing Batman to escape and save Knable's life by landing on a nearby rooftops. Knable explained Riddler tried to kill them in an attempt to stop Knable from talking, but Batman continued the interrogation, leading to Knable revealing that the tower was just a distraction and tells Batman a riddle. Frustrated, Batman solves the riddle and snaps Knable's arm, threatening to break the other one if th answer doesn't get him what he wants. When one hour passes, a blackout in Arkham occurs, allowing Riddler to steal a guard's gun and kills the cops guarding him and shoots Gordon in the stomach, leaving him to die. Aaron Cash then tends to Gordon and takes him to the medical bay while he commands a guard to alert security to stop Riddler. Riddler then escaped Arkham and gives a live broadcast for Batman and gives him the chance to save Gotham by going to his location. Batman finds that the answer to the riddle was the location Riddler was waiting at, so he immediately heads there while telling Batgirl and Robin to help the civilians evacuate. At an abandoned cinema, Riddler tells Batman to get in front of the camera and orders him to take off his mask i f he doesn't want Gotham laid to waste. Batman reluctantly began to remove his mask much to Riddler's excitement, only for Batman to scan Riddler's cane and discovers that it was the signal. Batman then uses his Pneumatic Mangler to stun Riddler, however the Riddler managed to press the trigger, causing the drones to start firing deadly firepower and missiles throughout Gotham. However before the drones could cause major damage, Batman destroyed Riddler's staff after taking him down, eliminating the signal and stopping the drones' attack, sending them back to their bases. While a few buildings were devastated and some people died in the assault, the majority was saved and Batman took Riddler back to Arkham. Gordon, in a hospital bed, thanked Batman for saving Gotham again. E3: Kill Count In Gotham, a murder has turned up in an alleyway which Batman, Robin and Batgirl investigates and discovers that a mark has been drawn on the wall in her blood relating to St. Patrick's Day. Batman suspects Calendar Man is responsible as he has escaped from Arkham Asylum recently and couldn't be found despite the police's efforts to track him down. Later, Bruce and Dick speak to each other about Barbara Gordon, wondering if they can trust her but come to the conclusion that they can. They then continue the investigation to find more messages left behind and then finds a note underneath a green box of four-leafed clovers. The note invited Batman to his hideout. Batman, Robin and Batgirl arrive at Calendar Man's base, finding several wealthy people sitting at a large table unconscious and they go to check on them, but suddenly a gas emits in the room which knocks out the trio. Batman and Robin are then bound at the table with Batgirl being suspended and bound. Calendar Man appears, wishing everyone a great St. Patrick's Day and forces his victims to drink the beer provided to them. They do and, despite Batman's warnings, they drank it and died from the poison. An angered Batgirl then freed herself from her binds and pursued Calendar Man, but he revealed to have another hostage, Barbara's friend named Alysia Yeoh. Barbara begged Calendar Man to release Yeoh, so the serial killer provided Batgirl with a revolver and told her, in order to save the captive, she has to shoot and kill Calendar Man and break her moral code. Batgirl reluctantly picked up the gun and aimed it at Calendar Man's head, while Batman and Robin was escaping from their traps. However, Batgirl ultimately couldn't bring herself to do it, so a disappointed Calendar Man slashed Yeoh's throat and proceeded to escape, much to a guilt-ridden and saddened Batgirl. Batman and Robin find her and are shocked by the situation, but when the cops arrive to pursue Calendar Man, Batgirl states that she'll make Calendar Man pay when she gets the chance, worrying Batman. E4: He Knows Batman, Robin and Batgirl are seen spying on two groups of criminals at an illegal deal of contraband and the vigilantes set out to eliminate the operation. While Batgirl and Robin take out the petty associates, Batman fights the leaders behind the deal, Lew Moxon and Sal Maroni, and he manages to defeat them in combat. While this is happening, a man is watching through a hidden camera and is in a secret and pitch black location with multiple files and documents, a board of photographs he labels as suspects to the identity of Batman, videotapes and expensive equipment as well as evidence which could give the figure a lead such as the vigilantes' gadgets. Meanwhile, Bruce and Alfred Pennyworth talk while Dick and Barbara also talk in another room. Afterwards, Riddler breaks out of Arkham Asylum and the vigilantes pursue him. After an investigation, they discover Riddler's latest plans to discover their identities in a "game" and they find out he's hiding at an island with the watchtower near Gotham. They head there to capture Riddler and find out he had kidnapped two hostages: James Gordon and Selina Kyle, threatening to kill the "innocent woman" and police commissioner if they don't give up their identities. Batman though manages to save the prisoners and break into Riddler's lair, however he vanishes without a trace and Batman suspects he knows something due to the choice of hostages. The figure from the beginning then returns to his secret hideout, getting out an injection from a table of surgical tools and injections. The figure prepares the injection for an unseen tied up figure and places a binder on the table labeled "Bruce Wayne" with a photograph of a comparison of Bruce and Batman inside. E5: Naked Eye Batman, Robin, Batgirl and James Gordon along with the police continue their investigation on the island to hunt down the Riddler. Batman, trusting Gordon, explains Riddler is attempting to expose their identities with Gordon expressing his concern and saying he'll keep this plan a secret while hunting for the criminal mastermind. Meanwhile, the figure in the dark room, disguised with a voice changer, explains to the prisoner of their plans to uncover the vigilantes' identities and of a grand scheme to become a better hero and completely destroy crime, but to explains to the prisoner that they'll be spared if they help. Meanwhile, Batman discovers a videotape which is a recording of the conversation between Batman and Gordon. Shocked and worried, Batman is more motivated to find Riddler and eventually discovers an underground bunker on the island which is the same secret hideout of the unknown figure along with a chair and a roll of duct tape, then discovers the binder labelled Bruce Wayne and is marked "Prime Suspect". Meanwhile at another time, the figure's captive is revealed to be Riddler himself and the figure wants any information on Bruce he had gathered. Riddler claims that he doesn't share such knowledge, so the figure tortures Riddler and gains the information that Bruce is often not around when Batman shows up and that he has something hiding in his mansion while he also suspects Harvey Dent due to his tendency to grain credit and responsibility for locking up so many criminals and offenders. So the figure thanks Riddler and stabs him in the neck with a sedative. Then Batman calls in Robin and Batgirl privately to the data of the bunker and shows the files, documents and photographs present at the bunker as well as their gadgets that were collected. Expressing their concerns, the group decide to come up with a plan in case they were exposed for who they are. Meanwhile, a figure is shown walking towards Wayne Manor. E6: The One While continuing the investigation, an unconscious and restrained Riddler is found stuffed inside a coffin so Batman, confused, frees him and then interrogates him. Riddler begins messing with Batman but stops eventually, becoming intrigued and even angry at the figure who tortured him, so he reveals that he doesn't know of the identity of the man behind this but explains that he was kidnapped and reveals the possibility that he's heading to Wayne Manor. After this, Batman hands Riddler over to Gordon before leaving the island with Robin and Batgirl. Batman, Robin and Batgirl quickly arrive at Wayne Manor to find a blood trail leading to an unconscious Alfred Pennyworth, with Batman quickly helping him up and Alfred worringly explains someone went to the secret entrance leading to the Batcave, so Batman tells Robin and Batgirl to protect Alfred while he goes after who did this. Despite arguing, they did so and Batman heads inside the Batcave to discover someone sitting in the chair in front of the Batcomputer. Batman forcefully turns the chair around and it is revealed to be Hugo Strange, then all of the Bat Famiy's information is revealed to Strange from the computer. Batman and Strange then have a hostile conversation with Strange taunting the Dark Knight that he'll ruin everything that Batman and Bruce stands for, destroying Wayne Enterprises and his family legacy, making the trio a target and many friendships and relationships will be shattered. Batman expressed his rage towards Strange and grabs him, seemingly about to throw him down to the dark caves below, causing Strange to mock and ask him if he's going to kill him or not. Batman then refuses to kill Strange and aggressively tosses him to the ground, causing Strange to claim he'll be a better hero than Batman with his ultimate scheme to eradicate crime and evil. Batman questions Strange's plan, but the villainous psychiatrist refuses to spill any details. Batman then ruthlessly attacks Strange while he is mocked relentlessly, then Batgirl and Robin show up and, when Strange is severely injured and bleeding, have Batman stop. Batman talks to Batgirl and Robin, telling them that their in danger as long as Strange reveals their identities publicly. A tied up Strange then frees himself and manages to use a hidden pistol to shoot Batman and then fires at Robin and Batgirl, managing to knock out both Robin and Batgirl. Strange then escapes with an unconscious Batgirl and when Alfred comes down to help Batman and Robin recover, with Robin flying into an uncontrollable rage upon waking up however Batman and Alfred calm him down. It is then shown Strange returning to his secret hideout, tying Batgirl to a chair and prepares an injection. E7: Strange Theory Batgirl is unmasked and bound to a chair, remembering what Strange did. Strange comes into the room with a camera and giggles at his victory, taking photos of Barbara while smirking and having a conversation with her; Barbara struggles in her restraints, only for Strange to calm her down by threatening her life and then claims that he will expose their identities of the Bat Family to the world. Strange records the situation with his camera and begins to film Barbara. Meanwhile, Batman and Alfred try to track Strange and investigate a trail of blood Strange left behind due to Batman beating him down before he escaped. The trail ended where Strange's car was and manage to follow went the car went via his Batmobile. Meanwhile, Strange began to torture and question Barbara on confessing what she does at night and the identities of Batman and Robin on camera, however she remains silent until she threatens to brutalize him once she's free. However, Strange then gets frustrated with her, saying that she needs to understand the situation, then grabs a scalpel and approaches her. Batman and Robin reach the warehouse, breaking in to find it abandoned and Robin is surprised. After a search, Batman located the bunker and used his thermite grenades to burn through the door. Strange is still torturing Barbara into confessing until she headbutts him aggressively, causing his nose to bleed, greatly angering him. Strange is about to use his scalpel on him but Robin appears behind and stops him. Strange is shocked and when he attempts to use his gun to shoot Robin, Batman throws a Batarang to disarm him. Batman orders Strange to surrender, however the psychotic merely laughed and activated a turret in an attempt to kill the trio. Alfred then controls a drone into firing rockets to blow up the turret and fires shock rounds at Strange, incapacitating him until Robin grabs Strange and holds him up by his neck. Strange tries to shoot him only to be disarmed and headbutted, and when Strange gloated and tried to convince Robin to kill him, Robin headbutted him and knocked him unconscious, saying he deserves to be brought to justice like every other criminal. Robin then angrily blames Batman for putting them in this situation, causing an argument. The trio then have the police arrest Strange and return to Wayne Manor, where Robin apologized to Batman but claims he can't work with him anymore. He then decides to become a lone vigilante himself called Nightwing and promises that he'll still follow Batman's teachings and respects him for that. Despite Batgirl trying to convince him otherwise, she lets Nightwing go and Strange, handcuffed in the back of a police van, smiles and says he'll run Batman one final test. E8: Return of Hush Part One Killer Croc and his gang are holding a young boy hostage, however Batman busts in the hideout to rescue the boy and defeat Croc along with his thugs. However Catwoman steals the ransom money, resulting in Batman pursuing her but when scaling the rooftops with his Grapnel Gun, his line is shot and he falls to the ground below, fracturing his skull and knocking him unconscious. Bruce, who was brought into the Batmobile by Catwoman after she felt guilty for his injury, was taken back into Wayne Manor. Alfred Pennyworth then called Dr. Thomas Elliot, Bruce's old friend and now a renowned brain surgeon, to nurse Bruce back to health. Thomas arrived at the mansion, managing to remove the skull fragments from Bruce's brain and Batman recovers as well as catches up with Elliot, who is wearing bandages over his face to which Bruce questions. However, Hush explains that there was an accident with his face and is currently recovering from his injuries. Elliot then leaves, hoping to catch up with Bruce again. Bruce, while talking to Alfred and in the middle of recovering, is notified of a hostage situation on the news. Bruce becomes Batman to rescue the hostages, discovering that Mad Hatter had escaped Arkham and is using his mind controlling hats to cause many victims to wait on his orders on top of a rooftop, among them is Elliot. Hatter threatens to order them to commit suicide if the police refuse to hand him "Alice", if Batman shows up or if anyone tries to save the hostage or attack Hatter. Batman knocks Tweedledum and Tweedledum unconscious stealthily before trying to figure a way to save the hostages. Batman has the Batwing prepared to fire a net to rescue the hostages should they fall and Batman then moves in to take out Hatter. The plan seemingly works as Hatter is strategically defeated without him giving the order and knocked out. However, when the hostages are caught by the net when jumped and saved when their masks are removed, one captive was apparently failed to be caught and died. Batman discovered it was Elliot, causing him to fly into a rage and attempts to attack Hatter while he is in cuffs but Gordon stops him and calms him down. Later, Bruce, Gordon, Alfred, Selina Kyle, Dick Grayson and Barbara attend Elliot's funeral. However behind the scenes, Hush appears at all the crime scenes and seems to be orchestrating a plot. E9: Return of Hush Part Two After stopping an armored car robbery by the Riddler, Nightwing comes to Batman's aid and Batman claims he has investigate Elliots' apparent murder, discovering evidence that Ra's al Ghul was involved before believing that Elliots' death is part of a bigger plot. Batman decides to kidnap Ra's' daughter, Talia, reluctantly and has Nightwing guard her while he seeks out Ra's, who tells the Dark Knight that someone from his past has used one of the Lazarus Pits. Nightwing is attacked and overpowered by Lady Shiva who has been sent to rescue Talia, but Talia knocks Shiva out and helps Nightwing up, going to meet Batman to tell him what happened. Meanwhile, Catwoman attacks them but is stopped by Batman but it is revealed that Scarecrow is the cause of her violent attack. Batman goes to confront and overpowers Scarecrow. After being defeated, Scarecrow reveals to Batman the location of Batgirl, who was kidnapped. Batman goes to rescue Batgirl, who is guarded by Great White Shark. Batman takes out Shark and unties Batgirl, only for Shark to be suddenly shot and killed as he is about to tell Batman who is behind this. Elliot was discovered to be the triggerman, and the true identity of Hush, revealing that Clayface was involved in faking Elliot's death. Elliot held a grudge against the Wayne family since Batman's father, Dr. Thomas Wayne, had saved the life of Elliot's mother after a motor vehicle accident; Elliot had sabotaged his parents' vehicle in order to gain their influence, and considered Thomas Wayne as the one who did not allow his plan to be completed. In the ensuring confrontation, Elliot revealed his face to look like Bruce Wayne, planning to vengefully destroy him and everything he stands for. Elliot then points his pistol at Batgirl's head, threatening to kill her if Batman doesn't bring Wayne to him as well as let him go seek his revenge afterwards. Batman then removes his mask to reveal to be Bruce much to Batgirl's protests, shocking Hush however Hush gets over it and tries to shoot Batman only to be disarmed. Batman and Hush then engage in hand-to-hand combat, Hush manages to stab Batman in the rib and is about to get the upper hand. Batman however furiously takes the knife out and stabs Hush in the leg with it before throwing him to the ground and beating him violently until he is seemingly killed. However, Batman revives Hush, who asks Wayne why he saved his life, so Batman responds by saying Hush must be brought to justice for his crimes and also angrily he says he's dead to him now. Hush claims he'll ruin Batman's life if he spares him, but eventually the lair begins to crumble because of the ensuing chaotic fight. Batman rescues Batgirl and is about to save Hush, however rubble falls on him and seemingly crushes him to death when he tries to escape alone. Batman sheds a single tear at Hush's death but manages to escape and tells Gordon what happened before leaving the scene. E10: Eight Killers At Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth talk until he becomes Batman upon hearing of a crime taking place and takes Batgirl with him. A gang war is taken place between Black Mask and the Penguin, so the two head there and manage to defeat the gangs. Meanwhile, Black Mask attempts to kill Penguin, desiring to steal a chip Penguin had collected, but Batgirl stops him and Batman then beats down Penguin before taking his chip, the two crime bosses are then arrested. Batman downloads the chip on the Batcomputer, it turns out it is a pre-recorded video of Hugo Strange, who is currently imprisoned at Belle Reve, claiming he's running one final test and Batman can pass or fail, failing results in his identity being exposed while passing results in Strange accepting his defeat and not doing so. But upon further hacking into the chip, Batman discovered Strange had hired eight assassins to eliminate Batman for $50 million; cannibalistic hunter Killer Croc, super soldier Bane, enhanced mercenary Deathstroke, charismatic pit fighter Electrocutioner, unrivaled marksman Deadshot, unstable pyromaniac Firefly, shape-shifting Clayface and venomously enigmatic Copperhead. After this, Batman calls Batgirl to tell her he's on this mission alone but needs her help out of the field as an information broker, which she complies with and Batman sets off to Blackgate to interrogate Penguin. Batman interrogated Penguin after managing to turn off the lights and grabbed Penguin through the bars, questioning him on the chip. Penguin reveals he got from one of Strange's associates, to which Batman demands the identity of, but Penguin claims he doesn't know. As a security guard begins to come around the corner, Batman leaves and lets Penguin go. On a rooftop, Batman contacts Batgirl of the information he collected however is suddenly attacked by Killer Croc and his gang. Croc says he's after the bounty, telling his boys to hold down Batman so he can treat himself to such a lunch. Batman takes out the gangsters though and the two fight each other. A chopper then shows up with Bird and a squad of his men and he orders them to eliminate Croc as he wants any competiters out of the way for Bane to kill Batman alone. Bane's soldiers fire a rocket at the rooftop however it doesn't kill anyone and Batman manages to pull Bird out of the helicopter with his Grapnel Gun and then hijacks the chopper, knocking everyone unconscious and leaving them on the rooftop. Batman escapes the helicopter, which crashes onto Croc. Croc then emerges from the wreck and uses a helicopter blade as a weapon against Batman only for Batman to use an ice pellet to freeze Croc's arm, stunning him and Batman beats him up, knocking him out. The police then arrive to capture Croc, Bird and the other criminals, then Batman heads off to a pit fighter to confront Electrocutioner. E11: Shocking Turn After watching Killer Croc's arrest by the cops, Batman speaks to James Gordon on the situation before hunting down Electrocutioner, who challenged Batman to a one-on-one fight. Batman entered an cage fight club where Electrocutioner is finishing defeating his opponent in a cage fight and then spots Batman, calling him over to the cage to fight him. Batman battles Electrocutioner in the cage fight and manages to defeat him, then takes Electrocutioner into an alley for interrogation. Electrocutioner acts tough and initially refuses to talk, leading Batman to tie him up and pick up a nearby metal pipe, knocking over a nearby barrel to scare him and then drops the pipe to punch him in the stomach. Electrocutioner then tries to reveal something to Batman only to be shot in the head by Deadshot. Batman pursues Deadshot but doesn't catch him and begins an investigation to hunt him down. However, Copperhead catches Batman off-guard and poisons him during his investigation. After ordering Alfred to send an antidote, Batman suffers different hallucinations and visions including multiple Copperheads which he is forced to fight through. After curing himself, Batman defeats Copperhead and locks her up in a nearby abandoned cargo, calling the cops to arrest her. E12: Dead Eye After investigating a crashed police chopper, Batman discovers a bullet that hit the pilot and found out Deadshot was responsible and had left a message on the bullet upon further analysis, so Batman inputs the code and talks with Deadshot via video communication. Deadshot tells him to meet him on a rooftop and Batman heads there, facing Deadshot who is maintaining a weapon cache full of ammunition, rifles, pistols, attachments, grenades, etc. and fully loads his guns and prepares for the fight. Deadshot calmly apologizes for killing the cops to get to Batman but claims it was necessary, then the two have a standoff and fight. Batman, being outmatched by Deadshot's superior marksman skills, decides to use stealth tactics to gain the upper hand and does so, managing to sneak up on the assassin and take him down. Batman tied down Deadshot despite the hitman expecting for the Dark Knight to kill him and Deadshot even accepted his fate. Batman questioned Deadshot, however the assassin told Batman to turn around. Batman then avoided the baseball bat of an attacking Copperhead, the Dark Knight is confused as he said he locked her up but realized what is happening and deduces Clayface is trying to mess with him. Clayface then reveals himself, complimenting Batman for figuring it out before their own battle ensues. During the ensuing fight, Deadshot manages to untie himself and escape, but Clayface is defeated and the police capture him, however Batman is disappointed that Deadshot got away. E13: Burning Sensation After defeating Clayface and Deadshot, Batgirl contacted Batman to inform him of several arson attacks and the Dark Knight investigates only to find Firefly inside a burning house. The two fight and Batman attempted to pursue him in the Batmobile and has Batgirl track the pyromaniac down. However, Firefly manages to escape but he is tracked to an abandoned hospital. While Batman travels there, James Gordon talks to Barbara and she hides her work with Gordon warning her it is dangerous tonight and, whenever he leaves the house, she will be under police protection. Batman arrives at the hospital to confront Firefly and the Caped Crusader attempts to subdue him, however Firefly sets off explosives around the hospital in an attempt to kill Batman. Batman escapes the deadly explosions and throws a Batarang at Firefly's jetpack, causing him to fly into a wall and is hurt. Batman approaches Firefly, only to be attacked by Deathstroke. Batman and Deathstroke fight intensely and violently throughout the hospital, while Firefly is trying to repair his jetpack and recovers from his injuries. Firefly then reveals a backup detonator and presses it in an attempt to take Batman with him, resulting in the hospital being completely destroyed. Batman is only wounded and Firefly perishes in the detonation, so Deathstroke prepares to finish off Batman but he is surprised by Nightwing. Nightwing distracts Deathstroke while Batman gets up and manages to fight the assassin again and beats up Deathstroke, but Deathstroke manages to evade capture. Batman thanks Nightwing for the assist and Nightwing questions where Batgirl is, so Batman informs him of her absence. After a conversation, Nightwing leaves and hopes Batman for the best. Meanwhile, Hugo Strange is seen grinning before escaping Belle Reve and leaving the prison via boat, then calls someone to create a distraction in Arkham Asylum. Category:Seasons and Episodes